


Sleepless

by IthielX



Series: Gravity [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthielX/pseuds/IthielX
Summary: A short drabble I wrote at 3am when I was frustrated at my inability to sleep





	Sleepless

Ithiel sighs, shifting the blanket with their wings in an attempt to get comfortable. Liam’s ears perk up and his eyes shift from the book in his hands to the angel lying next to him. “You alright, love?” Ithiel gives a small, frustrated grunt, “Can’t sleep…”  
“You have work in 4 hours.. and you know how awful you felt last time you didn’t sleep.”  
“I know… trust me. If I could sleep I would…” their voice was low and gravely. Liam runs his hand through Ithiel’s hair, massaging their ear for a few seconds. He stops and lifts his arm when Ithiel moves their body and wings. They flip over to their other side, letting their wingtips hang over the edge of the bed. Ithiel places their head on Liam’s lap and their ears lay limp over his other leg. “I’ll just… take a nap tomorrow after work…” Liam pouts before laying his arm over Ithiel’s shoulder and softly scratching their scalp. “Okay. I’ll be in class so make sure you set an alarm so you can be up before team practice.” Ithiel shifts their head in a tiny nod.

Liam hums briefly before leaning down and placing a small kiss on Ithiel’s jaw. He smirks, giving a few more kisses before grazing his fangs over the angel’s jaw and neck. Ithiel gives a tiny moan at the tickling sensation and their wings tense. Liam chuckles, placing a final kiss on Ithiel’s cheek before sitting up once more. “Would you like me to read to you? Maybe it will help put you to sleep.” Ithiel thinks for a moment, their ears twitching slightly before they give a few quick nods. “Want me to read you this,” he motions to the book he was reading, “or would you prefer me to get one of your books?”  
“hhmmm…. what are you reading?” Ithiel’s voice sounded more awake now.  
“Dangerous Liaisons by Pierre Choderlos de Laclos. It’s a novel about the perceived moral depravity of high society in France. It was written just before the french revolution.” Ithiel’s nose scrunches, “It sounds interesting but can you get one of my books?”  
“Of course, angel.”

Ithiel sits up, letting Liam get up and off the bed. He walks to to the bookshelf, “What do you want?” he says while looking through the books, “House of leaves? How much of that have you read?”  
“mm. Not much but that’s more of a visual book… can we do Lovecraft?”  
“Of course.” Liam slips a thick book bound in faux purple leather out from between others on the shelf. “You never would think that a holy creature like yourself would like to be put to sleep with classic horror stories.” Liam slips back into the bed and shuffles himself back to his previous seat, allowing Ithiel to lay their head on his lap once more. “You can pick which story to read. I’m impartial,” Ithiel says as they pull the blanket over their body.  
“Hhhmmm…” Liam flips through a few pages of the book, “How about.. ‘The Rats in the Walls’?”  
“ooh. I didn’t know you were into body horror and blood curses.” Ithiel raises one of their hands and places it on Liam’s cheek playfully, “the eating humans thing is a bit cliche though, don’t you think?” Liam gasps dramatically, “How dare you call me cliche!” his tone was playful, but still slightly serious. “I, sir, chose this story because its a fairly easy read and still has the classic Lovecraft themes without being too bogged down with old god complexity.” Ithiel pats Liam’s face again with a smirk, “You sound genuinely insulted. I’m just teasing you, babe.” Liam crosses his arms and pouts for a moment before Ithiel massages his ear between their fingertips. Liam smiles and looks down at Ithiel who now had their lips posed for a kiss. Liam laughs softly before leaning down and kissing his partner. “I love you,”  
“I love you too,” Ithiel shifts their wings and gets themselves comfortable on Liam’s lap, “Okay, can you start reading now?” Liam smiles with a laugh, “Of course, love.” He flips to the page and clears his throat before starting to read.


End file.
